Daelaam
|fgcolor= |image=DaelaamRegalia_SC2_Decal1.png |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |type=Directorial protectorate |founding= |constitution= |leader=Hierarchy (?–2506) |headofstate=Hierarch Artanis |headofgov= |commander=Executor Selendis |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |capital=Talematros, Shakuras (?–2506) Spear of Adun (capital-in-exile) (2506) Aiur (2506–) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed=Protoss Empire (Khalai Refugees) and Nerazim tribes in 2502 Purifiers and Tal'darim dissidents in 2506 |established=Between 2500 and 2502 |fragmented=2506 |reorganized=2506 |dissolved= |restored= |special= |religion= |status=Active }} The Daelaam, otherwise referred to as the Protoss Protectorate'Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In ''StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. or '''unified protoss,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. is the unity government of the Khalai, Nerazim, Purifiers, and some Tal'darim. History Origins Because of the Discord, protoss society came to be split into two—the Khalai of the Protoss Empire and the exiled Nerazim,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. who came to settle on Shakuras. Due to the Great War and subsequent , the former body collapsed and both branches of protoss were forced to band together for mutual survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. This included sharing and integrating technology.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 In posterity, Matriarch Raszagal of the Nerazim was viewed as the one responsible for laying down the foundations of the Daelaam by welcoming the Khalai to Shakuras.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. While the Nerazim were initially welcoming of the Khalai, their brethren's demand for resources soon stirred tensions.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 It was eventually decided by the Khalai that both sides would manage their own resources, a decision that led the Khalai to accuse the Nerazim of hoarding and withholding resources from the greater Daelaam.Burns, Matt (w) and James Waugh (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Emanuele Tenderini (i). (October 20, 2015). Artanis: Sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. Artanis Sacrifice Accessed 2015-10-20. By 2502, Hierarch Artanis was leading both the Khalai and Nerazim.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. However, over time, the protoss began sliding into tribalism.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Artanis ordered the construction of the Golden Armada, with the explicit intention of someday using it to retake Aiur.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 Shakuras was strip mined to fuel the Daelaam war machine, and multiple Nerazim began abandoning their traditions in favor of the Khalai. The Daelaam took part in several skirmishes against the Terran Dominion and Zerg Swarm in the time after the Brood War, fighting the terrans and zerg to claim a xel'naga temple on Artika in 2502,Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. and the destruction of the Terran Dominion's Project Gestalt facility in 2503.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Research was continued to improve their technology in the face of their race's dire straits, including bold strides made in facilities such as the Protoss Advance/Experimental FacilityFurman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. and the Glacius facility. Through both the acquisition of ancient technologyWatrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. and the creation of new weapons, the Daelaam began to advance their arsenal in preparation for a new war.Todd, Hugh. "“Lens of the Void”." (April 25, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lens of the Void Accessed 2013-04-26. The Battle of Ehlna The Daelaam faced early challenges in 2503 when it was discovered one of the last preservers named Zamara was trapped within the mind of a terran named Jacob Ramsey, who was being hunted by the renegade dark archon Ulrezaj (who the united protoss had fought before the foundation of the Daelaam), the Terran Dominion, and Zerg Swarm. This, along with the revelation of survivors upon Aiur and a secret mission to attempt to rescue them, caused discord among the Hierarchy. Upon listening to all sides, Hierarch Artanis authorized an expedition to rescue the preserver and save Ramsey. Prelate Mohandar revealed they may try to go to the secret Nerazim shrine of Alys'aril on the moon of Ehlna, and Artanis authorized a small expedition under Executor Selendis to aid them. When Selendis arrived she found Ramsey, and helped protect him as he underwent the process to separate himself from Zamara. However, soon the Zerg Swarm under an infested terran named Ethan Stewart arrived, followed by Ulrezaj, and later the Terran Dominion. Ulrezaj was sealed within Zamara's khaydarin crystal, and Selendis retreated to Shakuras with Ulrezaj's prison a number of memory crystals as the Dominion cleared the remaining zerg forces and captured Alys'aril. They did not hold Ehlna for long, as the Daelaam returned with a large fleet, forcing the Terran Dominion to retreat and reclaiming the shrine world. The Second Great War A Daelaam force led by Praetor Karass tracked the Queen of Blades to Ulaan and aided Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul in his quest to find fragments of an ancient prophecy, sacrificing themselves to cover his escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor's Raiders battled against the Daelaam forces led by Executor Selendis to provide Doctor Ariel Hanson more time to discover a cure for the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus, which had infested the Agrian colonists. The Raiders defeated the protoss and Haven was saved.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders decided to help purify the world of Haven and took the protoss' place in destroying the infestation. After the job was done, the Daelaam gave Raynor a plaque honoring his effort.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Some Daelaam dark templar were imprisoned by the Tal'darim on the xel'naga worldship in the Sigma quadrant. They requested assistance from Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Post-Second Great War In the aftermath of the Second Great War, the Queen of Blades led the Zerg Swarm away from the Koprulu sector.2015-06-22, E3 2015 – PCGamer StarCraft II: Whispers of Oblivion Prologue Missions Announced. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-24 Furthermore, Valerian Mengsk, now emperor of the Terran Dominion, organized a cease-fire with Artanis, and the Dominion ceased all aggressive actions against the Daelaam. Noting that the terrans were no longer a threat thanks to the destruction the conflict had wrought on them, Artanis declared that Aiur would be reclaimed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). Cinematic: StarCraft II: The Story So Far (in English). 2015-10-27. A number of protoss within the Daelaam were pleased that the terrans would no longer be an issue. Voices of dissension went unheard as preparations got underway. Vorazun protested against the amount of resources being devoted to the Golden Armada, and the insurgent Taelus staged an insurrection by taking over the Citadel. It was Taelus's intention that his death spark civil strife between the two kindreds, but this was prevented through the actions of Vorazun. Now matriarch, Vorazun reaffirmed her people's commitment to the Daelaam, but would remain behind on Shakuras while the Armada struck at the zerg on Aiur. End War New Beginnings After years of preparing, the Daelaam finally moved to reclaim Aiur. Zeratul attempted to warn the protoss of Amon's return, but Artanis was set on his course.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Reclamation. (in English). 2015. He activated the warp conduits on the planet, allowing the Daelaam to funnel their forces to the surface, but found the hybrid were leading the zerg on the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, For Aiur! (in English). 2015-11-10. Troubled, Artanis met with Zeratul and told him he would prepare for the coming conflict.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Vision. (in English). 2015. However, Amon corrupted the Khala and all protoss under it, causing the Daelaam to splinter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Growing Shadow (in English). 2015-11-10. Artanis was freed by Zeratul's sacrifice,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Chains. (in English). 2015. and he gathered what freed Khalai and Nerazim he could to escape the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Rescue. (in English). 2015. Only a small group were able to escape the world in the arkship Spear of Adun,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. while the rest of the Golden Armada was corrupted to Amon's will. The Daelaam was plunged into war as Amon unleashed his forces against the galaxy. Shakuras was overrun when the warp gate was activated, but Artanis evacuated what Nerazim he could from Talematros to the Spear of Adun, ''despite the efforts of Amon's zerg forces and void thrashers.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Amon's Reach (in English). 2015-11-10. They also lured as much as Amon's zerg and hybrid forces to Shakuras before overloading the xel'Naga temple thereBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Last Stand (in English). 2015-11-10. and destroying the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Alone. (in English). 2015. The Daelaam assisted in the defense of Korhal in order to retrieve the Keystone, and beat back Moebius Corps and their hybrid masters from Bennet Port.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. The Daelaam also came into conflict with the Tal'darim, who attempted to purify Glacius, before the Daelaam could retrieve the reborn Purifier prototypes stored there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Forbidden Weapon (in English). 2015-11-10. The Daelaam then used the Keystone to uncover the location of Ulnar, the resting place of the xel'naga. Fighting through Tal'darim, Moebius Corps, and hybrid, they opened the temple.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Temple of Unification (in English). 2015-11-10. Artanis and Kerrigan both fought their way to the resting chamber,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Infinite Cycle (in English). 2015-11-10. only to find that the xel'naga were dead.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Entombed. (in English). 2015. The Daelaam allied with First Ascendant Alarak of the Tal'darim, who showed the Daelaam under Matriarch Vorazun the way to Artanis, who was trapped by Amon. The Daelaam and Kerrigan's forces allied together to turn the tide against Amon, sealing his portal to the void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10. ]] After Ulnar, the Daelaam began to push against Amon. Through Rak'Shir, Alarak deposed Highlord Ma'lash, bringing the Tal'darim into an alliance with the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Rak'Shir (in English). 2015-11-10. The ancient Purifiers of the Protoss Empire at Endion were reactivated aboard their warship Cybros, the robotic warriors agreeing to fight alongside the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. After the destruction of the Moebius Corps base of Revanscar, ending Amon's hybrid breeding operations, Artanis declared that the caste system of the old Empire had come to an end.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Charge (in English). 2015-11-10. Now united, the four kindreds of the Daelaam returned to Aiur. On and above the planet, battle was joined—the Daelaam destroyed the planet's psionic matrixBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. and Amon's host body in a combined assault,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Host (in English). 2015-11-10. and withstood the counterattack of the Golden Armada (still under Amon's control) long enough for the Keystone to temporarily draw him out of the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Salvation (in English). 2015-11-10. The remaining Khalai severed their nerve cords, bringing the Khala to an end and banishing Amon back into the Void as he broke free of the Keystone. Yet, it was the start of a new beginning as well, as for the first time in six years, the protoss were able to walk freely on Aiur. Upon Zeratul's grave, Artanis attributed their victory to the Dark Prelate. The Daelaam began rebuilding their cities, with both Khalai and Nerazim architecture constituting the structures.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Legacy. (in English). 2015. Amon's End During the reconstruction of Aiur, Phase-smith Karax received a transmission from Ulnar. It was from Kerrigan, who gathered the Daelaam and Dominion in order to move for a final offensive on Amon in the Void itself. Artanis and Selendis met with Raynor and Kerrigan aboard the Spear of Adun, and the group agreed that Amon had to be defeated before he could gather power and rise again. Ulnar's void portal was activated, and the Daelaam sent a unified fleet commanded by the Spear of Adun into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: An Unexpected Meeting. (in English). 2015. The fleet was assaulted by shadows of the Void that began to tear apart their ships, but the allied force continued to follow a benevolent voice from inside the void. They eventually discovered it was a voice similar to that of Tassadar, the old templar hero, who was being imprisoned by Emil Narud, one of Amon's followers who had merely returned to the Void after being defeated by Kerrigan at Skygeirr. The Daelaam lead the assault against Narud, pushing against shadows and void thrashers until Narud was weakened enough to allow the zerg commander Alexei Stukov to finish him off.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10. It was then revealed that the voice was not Tassadar, but the xel'naga Ouros, who needed to uplift Kerrigan to give her a chance at beating Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Last Shepard of the Cycle. (in English). 2015. Ouros channeled his energy into Kerrigan, and the Daelaam took up the southern approach while Raynor and Broodmother Zagara defended the other approaches. They were again sieged by shadows and void thrashers, but the Daelaam and their allies held for long enough for Kerrigan to ascend into a xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, The Essence of Eternity (in English). 2015-11-10. Kerrigan went to face Amon, and the Daelaam and Dominion following behind to support her. Though Amon began destroying the Daelaam's nexuses, the group destroyed the void crystals shielding Amon in time for Kerrigan to defeat him once and for all.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. Forging Peace The Daelaam returned to Aiur after the end of the conflict. Alarak refused to Artanis's offer for the Tal'darim to permanently join the Daelaam, and left to search for a new world to colonize. However, he did allow his warriors one chance to stay with the Daelaam. The Daelaam began to focus on reconstruction efforts, including forging a new psionic matrix.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 By 2508, the Daelaam had entered peace negotiations with the Dominion. A ceasefire was declared between the Daelaam, Dominion, and Zerg Swarm. However, when the Swarm forcibly claimed Char and the surrounding systems, the ceasefire was called into question.2016-10-21, Six Reasons Why StarCraft: Evolution Will Be a Must-Read. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-22 A DMZ was established between the Terran Dominion and Daelaam territory.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. Within the Daelaam, the Templar Caste began to take inspiration from the Golden Age of Expansion in their designs and artistic works, as nostalgic sentiment for the Golden Age began to grow as the protoss faced an uncertain future. While some Khalai eagerly embraced this movement, it sparked tensions with the Nerazim, as some of their technology was appropriated, redesigned in Golden Age styles. Vorazun refused to comment on the issue, and the movement received no formal acknowledgement from the Daelaam's leadership.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Old Scars By 2511, the Daelaam struggled to rebuild from the devastation of the wars of the previous decade. While they had made great progress technologically, the loss of the Khala hampered their reconstruction efforts, and deep cultural scars still existed in their society. As such, the Daelaam could not provide aid to their terran neighbors, in spite of the great famine in the Terran Dominion and the Umojan Protectorate relying on the protoss to secure their southern border. However, the Daelaam received word that their satellites around the planet Gystt had stopped transmitting. Gystt was purified by the Protoss Empire early in the Great War, and Hierarch Artanis sent a small detachment of the Great Fleet to examine the situation. He found that Gystt had been completely regrown, and was now a thriving jungle world thanks to the zerg presence there. The Daelaam prepared to annihilate the planet, when the Dominion Fleet arrived under Emperor Valerian Mengsk. The two were contacted by Overqueen Zagara, new ruler of the swarm, who stated that she wished to make an offering of peace to the two factions and help their reconstruction efforts. Artanis was resistant to any offer the zerg would make, but agreed to come down to negotiate. However, the diplomatic meeting was disrupted by Abathur, who sought to spark a war between the powers of the sector and the Zerg Swarm as well as remove the adostra which generated the world, who were created from xel'naga essence. To do so he created a breed of zerg known as the chitha, which could weaken protoss psionics and break their focus in battle. Using these he tricked the Dominion into destroying one of the adostra nests, and used the Daelaam ground forces to destroy the other. However, the Daelaam were able to rally long enough to prevent the third nest's destruction, and the survey team sent to the planet discovered Abathur's betrayal before the protoss fleet above purified the planet. Abathur was defeated and his chitha destroyed, and peace talks began between the Daelaam, Zerg Swarm and Dominion regarding how to use the adostra to reconstruct their worlds.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Border Wars In the demilitarized zone, tensions rose as a renegade Terran Dominion group attempted to illegally loot a jorium cache on the planet Adena. Admiral Urun and his forces watched the terrans closely, soon seeing them spring a trap set by the Niadra Brood. The ensuing Battle of Adena left many protoss, including Urun, and terrans dead, with the survivors aboard Saalok's Eye reporting back to Hierarch Artanis that the terrans had violated their treaty and opened fire on them, and many of the Auriga Tribe calling for action against the terrans. In response, Hierarch Artanis cancelled peace talks with the Dominion.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. In Utter Darkness In a possible future glimpsed at by a select few, the protoss and their civilization came to an end at the hands of Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Known Territories ]] *Aiur (current capital world) *Artika *Ash'Arak *Cantar (potentially formerly) *Ehlna *Endion (formerly) *Glacius *Kaldir (formerly) *Nelyth (potentially formerly) *Shakuras (former capital world) *Zhakul Notable Members Administrative Hierarchy Artanis|200x200px]] *Hierarch Artanis (head of state, position retained post-End War) *Matriarch Vorazun (de facto Nerazim representative post-End War) *Prelate Mohandar (also a military commander, deceased) *Admiral Urun (military commander, position retained post-End War, deceased) *Nahaan *Tabrenus *Zekrath End War Hierarchy *Highlord Alarak (de facto Tal'darim representative, formerly) *Grand Preserver Rohana (adviser to Artanis) *Phase-smith Karax (adviser to Artanis) *Talandar (de facto Purifier representative) Military *High Executor Selendis *Executor Clolarion (Purifier commander) *First Ascendant Ji'nara (Tal'darim Ascendant, formerly) *Praetor Karass (deceased) *Praetor Talis (deceased) Notes The Daelaam decal is available in multiplayer as a reward for winning 1000 1v1 games as protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References faction}} es:Daelaam Category:Daelaam